The Day That Kendall Knight Earned His Wings
by CPrusherinSean
Summary: Kendall's last day alive. Kogan. Warning: Death


**A/N: hey everyone me and my friends are doing a big time writers challenge week/month and we are trying to bring back the liveliness to this fanmily on fanfictions like last summer. To join us visit:** forum/BTR-Plot-Adoption-Forum/153090/ **and vote for stories or compete with us :)**

**Enjoy my story :)**

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

A few weeks ago I was told by my doctor that I could die soon and I needed to be tested immediately! They called last night and Logan and I have to get to the hospital today for the results.

"Do we have to go, Logan?" I whined to my husband who just came in our bedroom.

"Yes we do, plus it's a win/win with a possible... lose. I work there, your appointment is there and..." we both let out a sad sigh.

"I know and don't worry, l won't haunt you EVERY night" I smirked and he rolls his eyes.

"Just get dressed, Knight" he says going back to the bathroom

"Okay fine" I chuckled. By the time I got dressed and ready it was time to go to the hospital. "I changed my mind I can't go" I blurted out

"Yeah, yeah and I can't go to work. Now get the hell up" he says laughing. I rolled my eyes and got in Logan's car and he drove away from our house. It took us an hour and a half to get to the hospital.

"I got to clock in, see you in a bit" Logan says as he kisses my cheek. I nod and went to the front desk to sign in.

"Kendall Knight-Mitchell, I'm here to see Dr. Garcia for the test results."

"Okay, he's just getting here as well so he can see you in about ten to fifteen minutes" The front desk woman said politely.

"Okay, thanks Gina" I took a seat next to the coffee table which had books. "I hate the doctor's ... especially in these situations" I say to myself. Twenty-five minutes later they call me back.

"Mr. Mitchell?" I raised my hand and walked through the door. I got weighed and the usual stuff . We walk to a room and I jump up on the patient bed and answered some questions. "He will be with you soon"

"Thanks"

* * *

~Logan's POV~

I was walking by a room when i saw one of the nurses escort Kendall into a patient room.

"Maybe when she leaves i can sneak in there .. Hell why not I have to take his blood anyway, why not get it done now." I get my cart and walk to Kendall's room. "Hey I'm getting your blood pressure and cholesterol levels then we can get the results in the next half hour or so" I say as I began the stuff.

"Okay. Can I drive home afterwards then come back when you're off work?"

"No, you dork I'm not trusting you behind that wheel! You have to get the taxi, not up for discussion" I commanded. We began to kiss a bit mumbling 'I love you' andThe hour flew by and the results were in and Carlos and the rest of the nurses and doctors came to me with sad end sorry eyes.

"I don't know how to say this.. but your husband has a... brain tumor and we don't have time to do anything... it's too late he has about a month left to live...if that" Carlos explains with tears in their eyes and I started to cry myself. I couldn't do it alone and everyone went with me to tell this devastating news.

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

I just sat there ..Terrified .. Everyone was crying and I for some reason couldn't because I was so , s-so shocked. I looked over to Logan, my teared up a bit seeing him this broken.. My heart began to slow down. Everything was in slow motion. Then I just fell back, everything fading into darkness, the last thing i saw was Logan trying to shake me awake. Then the darkness took over, but after what seemed like forever it became light. I saw Logan and my Family, friends. In my favorite place, with my favorite things. I heard a faint whisper which sounded like Logan .. I walked toward my heaven and looked behind me one more time. I wiped and tear then everything faded away and I got my wings.

* * *

Logan's POV

Kendall fell back but his eyes were still open "KENDALL!" I hurried to his side as Carlos and the nurse got a crash cart. "WAKE UP! KENDALL!" I kept shaking him. Carlos pushed me aside and they did their thing, trying to save the love of my life, my bestfriend. Then they just stopped and shook their heads and one of the nurses looked at her watch and called it. I went back to Kendall's side. I gave him a Kiss "I love you Kendall.." then his eye's started watering.

"I love you too Logie!" then he smiled for a quick second then it faded and his eyes shut. 5/5/2043 at 4:56pm was the day my husband earned his wings.

* * *

**A/N R&amp;R and vote!**


End file.
